


The 12 Roads of Christmas

by anarchycox



Series: 20,000 Roads [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, OCs - Freeform, a little sex, a/b/o dynamics, at times so sweet you will fall into a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favourite family celebrates Christmas (another travel through the years series for our boys).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partridge

**Author's Note:**

> Adam's first Christmas with Dean and Benny. Which means it's also Dean's first Christmas with Benny.

Adam's eyes grew huge at the Christmas tree his papa stood in the living room corner. Dad also whistled.

"Dude," Dean said, "That's a big ass tree."

Adam nudged his dad, "Swear jar."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean muttered, "But have you ever had a tree that big?"

Adam shook his head no. Mom had always worked Christmas shifts, because of the extra pay, and John had never made it to them for Christmas. Benny turned and looked at his mate and his son, who's jaws were both still on the floor. He shook his head sadly. It was clear that his family had not a lot of experience with loving, wonderful Christmases and he was determined to change that.

"Well, this tree ain't going to decorate itself, anyone up for helping?" Benny asked, wiping the sap off his fingers.

Adam bounced up and down shouting, "ME ME ME ME ME ME"

Dean's feet stayed mostly attached to the ground. He shrugged, "Well if you need help, I suppose I can manage it."

Benny smiled. He walked up to Dean and nuzzled the mating mark, "help me bring up the boxes from the storage space."

Dean nodded, how many could there be?

*****

"What the hell Benny?" Dean asked 4 hours later. That had been a lot of boxes. Adam was running around in a sugar high, excited by the explosion of decorations.

Benny was unrepentant. "How you feel about Halloween? That's me for Christmas." He looked around the living room, pleased with the results. Dean had to admit the place was gorgeous. Benny walked over and pulled out one last small box.

"What's that?" Dean asked. Benny brought it over and opened it. Inside were three ornaments, glass blown, clearly old and from the way Benny ran a hand over them, clearly special.

Benny pulled out one, a brilliant star. "These belonged to my great grandmere. Been passed down in the family. One day, they'll be Adams."

Dean flushed at that sentence. Benny thought of Adam as his son, so simply, so easily. Just a year ago, Dean could have never imagined this as his life. He watched as Benny hung the star ornament. 

Benny held up the next one, an iridescent snowflake. "They came from France, from her family." The snowflake was hung so that the tree lights shone through it.

"This is my favourite." He held up the ornament. A partridge in a pear tree. "The song is a little dopey, but my grandmere loved it, always sang as she hung this." Benny started to hum softly as he twisted towards the tree.

Benny was a sturdy man, steady from years aboard naval ships, but he was no match for a sugar high Adam. The little boy was tearing through the living room and accidentally took out his Papa's knee. All three of them watched the ornament hit the edge of the coffee table and snap into three pieces. Benny's face fell, Dean winced, and Adam couldn't help but start to cry.  He tried not to, he was a big boy these days, but the look on his Papa's face was enough to break him.

"I'm sorry Papa." Adam hiccuped out. Dean went over and picked up the pieces. It had been a clean break, at least. Adam just stood there sniffling, whimpering, while Benny still just stood there. Dean nudged his alpha and Benny came back to himself.

Benny knelt and gathered up Adam, hugged the boy deeply. "Shhh, it's okay little cub. Accidents happen. I know you're sorry. It's all fine." He rocked Adam until the boy calmed down. Dean quietly took the pieces away and left the two together.

******

Adam and Dean watched Benny glance sadly at the surviving ornaments over the next several days.

Adam went to Dean, "Dad, we can fix this right?"

"Course we can. We're Winchesters, we're awesome."

******

Christmas morning was filled with chocolate and cinnamon buns, and whiskey in the coffee, and gifts from the Santa that Adam said he didn't believe in. There were video games, and art supplies, and so much Star Wars Lego (some of it was even for Adam).  Eventually it was just stragglers. Adam looked at his dad, and Dean nodded. Adam pulled the small box out.

"For you Papa."

Benny smiled, over the moon happy with his family. "But you already got me TARDIS socks, can't top those." Benny pulled the box open and his jaw dropped. There was the ornament, glued and taped back together. Looking hideous, looking gorgeous.

Adam crowded his papa, "Dad helped. He wanted to use apox...apox?"

"Apoxy." Dean added helpfully.

"Yeah that, said it would almost look seamless. But I thought it was too important not to add a little extra pretty. So green glitter glue!" Adam grinned, "Now it sparkles even more."

Benny stood and added it to the tree. "Yeah, extra sparkles are always the way to go. Don't know what your Dad was thinking." Benny cleared his throat. "It's perfect."

Adam stuck out his tongue at his dad, "See, told you he'd like the extra pizzazz."


	2. Turtle Doves

It took awhile for Dean and Benny to clue in. But slowly the phone calls and visits rolled in and for the very first time in their lives, in all the decades they had been together, they were going to have Christmas alone. All the kids were busy with their own families, visiting their in-laws. Even Quinn and Simon were gone - though his family lived in town, they were all headed out for a Disney Christmas. Sure there was Skype, but it would be different not to have to chaos of any children or grandpups running through the house.

Still, they decorated the house just the same, full explosion. Sure what they used to be able to do in a day, now took several, stupid aging knees, stiff backs. But they moved in sync, in a rhythm put in place over so many years of shared experience.

"Hey babe, if it's just the two of us, are we cooking a full turkey? 'Cause I can eat a lot, but not that much." Dean ran a hand over his tummy. For his age he was in great shape, but the years of pie had caught up in the end, a bit.

"Nah, cher, thought I'd just make a turkey breast, brine it how you like." Benny moved his fingers in and out, arthritis sinking in.

"Cool, I'll go grab us some beers, you fire up Die Hard."

*****

Christmas eve, they skyped with half their kids, watched grandpups open a couple presents. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't the same. Both were quiet as they sat in front of the tree, sipping some nice whiskey.

After almost an hour of silence, Dean asked, "Are we old people who have nothing left to talk about anymore? Should we start talking about remember when? Or did I ever tell you? And then you say you've told me that story 50 times?" He snuggled into his alpha, scented the older man's neck. The decades had faded that forest and licorice scent, but it was still there, and always made Dean happy.

Benny snorted and kissed his omega's head. "Still a smart ass, I see."

Dean smiled into his mate's neck, "What I'm awesome."

Benny looked at the tree. "Move those gifts right there and I'll be back." Dean did as Benny asked, and wondered why. Benny returned with a couple pillows and blankets. He put the pillows under the tree, spread the thick quilt on the ground. He eased himself down and held out his hand to Dean. Dean always took that hand when it was offered. They both groaned as they lay down and looked up through the tree, seeing the lights, seeing the ornaments.

It was quite pretty. They just lay there, in the silence, in the peace, holding hands.

"We fall asleep here, we're going to pay for it all Christmas day." Dean said.

Benny just squeezed his hand tighter, and smiled, "Did I ever tell you..."

Dean snickered and cuddled in closer, "Probably, but tell me again."

They fell asleep under the tree.

 


	3. Hens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A James/Paul story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I burned so quickly through to this, because this is one of the chapters that I have been really excited to write.

"Hey Dad?" James called as he stepped into his old home. "Papa?" he continued headed towards the kitchen.

Dean popped his head out, "Hey baby boy, what's up?"

James rolled his eyes, "I'm thirty and now mated, that nickname seems a little out of place." He grabbed a Christmas cookie off the plate.

Dean hugged his youngest son, "Sorry, not going to happen."

James took the coffee mug he was offered. "So about Christmas..." He began.

Dean looked at his son's face, he couldn't read the kid as well as Benny, never could, but knew him well enough. "Going to spend it with Paul's family?" James nodded, glum. "Scared to meet them for the first time?" James nodded again, "You know you're amazing right? And if they don't love you as much as Paul does, that's on them, not you."

"But we mated in such a rush, and I'm worried." James began, but Dean hushed him.

"You, baby boy, are a talented, smart, funny guy, and Paul is lucky to have you, and he knows it. You'll go, be your sweet, oddly charming self and it will all be cool. Has Paul said anything to make you worry? I'll kick someone's ass if need be." Dean crossed his arms, looked grumpy.

"No he gets on with them, his parents are true mates, it's just..." James stuffed another cookie in his mouth.

"What?" Dean asked, eating a cookie himself.

"I think they might be posh, old money sorts." James said, "I have to bring my interview suit, the nice one."

Dean snorted. James lived in ratty tees and old jeans. Unless it was for his books, his idea of dressed up was a clean plaid shirt. It was one of the few ways he took after Dean.

"You'll be fine kid." Still, he nudged the cookies closer and let James settle into a sugar coma.

******

"So James, Paul tells us you are a writer? Can you actually live off that?"

"So James, what do your parents do?"

"So James, did you know that we always thought Paul would be a surgeon?"

"So James, what is your family's background?"

"So James, what does your family usually do for Christmas?"

"So James, you're already 30, that's old for an omega. You two planning to have kids right away?"

*****

They were nice, James thought. All perfectly polite, welcoming even. But he had been in slacks and jackets for three days now and he was losing his mind. Paul sat there in cashmere sweaters that James didn't even know he owned. He hadn't seen any of Paul's ink, except for when they went to bed. He hated not looking across a room and seeing those colourful arms. James had been trying so hard, but playing this polite was killing him. He was the shy one in the family, but in the Winchester Lafitte world that was still loud, obnoxious and boisterous. The only Christmas movie they had watched was It's a Wonderful Life. No Gremlins, no Die Hard. But he wanted this to go well, he wanted to make Paul happy, he saw his family every day, this was just a week.

It was Christmas Day and the gifts had all been opened in a very civilized manner. No tearing of paper, no one running around screaming. No Dad complaining loudly when Papa wouldn't let him eat a whole pie for breakfast. The breaking point was at dinner. James stared at all the forks. Then when the servant brought out the plates, he tried to quietly hiss to Paul, "What is that?"

"Cornish Game Hen." Paul said quietly.

"Right." James put his napkin down, "If you'll excuse me a moment." He left the room and once outside bolted for the library, already speed dialing home.

"Merry Christmas!" Quinn yelled answering the phone.

"HELP!" James begged his twin, "I'm supposed to eat this stupid tiny bird, and there are all these forks, and Paul's in sweaters and I've said 'how lovely' so many times it should be a drinking game."

Quinn snorted at her twin, "Come on, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is. I have nothing to say to them, Paul is being weirdly quiet and this one aunt keeps implying I'm after something."

Now Quinn was angry, "Want me to fly in and kick someone's ass?"

"No, they are just so fancy and posh."

"Hey Grandmere was classy as fuck." Quinn replied. James could hear his dad yell swear jar.

"Yeah, she was, but she could also do shooters with Dad, and reveled in our pirate history." James moaned, "Hens, Quinn. Hens, no turkey, no cornbread, Hens."

"Buck up shoulder. It's for love." Quinn tried to sound resolute.

James sighed. "I love Paul. I can do this." He hung up.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small row of books in the library, his books. He straightened his shoulders.

*****

"So James, how many of you are there in your family?"

"Five kids, and Dad and Papa." James poked at the tiny bird, with its tiny bones. "In terms of age it's Emma, Adam, Mara, then me and Quinn, but Emma joined the family last. She was a stray that we kept."

"Oh."

*****

"So you write fantasy novels?"

"Yup, big on fantasy in my house, we did LARPing through the years with Dad's best friend Charlie. I always played a mage, carried the ideas into my adult life."

"How interesting."

*****

"So James, tell us what was your favourite Christmas growing up?" Paul's mother asked.

"Hmmm, well there was the great Christmas sweater war when I was 15. But actually it might be the Christmas when I was 21." James took a gulp of the very nice wine.

"What happened then?"

"Papa says we are to never speak of it again. Dad got our mugshots professionally framed."

The annoying aunt sneered and Paul choked on his wine in laughter.

*****

"So James, what are your plans for the future?" The annoying aunt asked, "since you won't have to worry about money, thanks to marrying into our family, I suppose you'll give up your writing hobby?"

"That's enough Edith." Paul's dad said severely. Paul looked ready to go on the attack, but for the first time in days James relaxed.

He was Benny's kid through and through, polite, sweet, considerate, but he was still a fucking Winchester.

"Well ma'am, I have to keep writing, the President sent me a letter begging for the next book in my series, he's a big fan. Otherwise, mostly just fuck your nephew, maybe have a couple kids, take a few vacations, learn to make a gumbo that's even better than my Papa's. Become the high score holder for Super Mario in the family. You know, important goals." He grinned and viciously stabbed the stupid little bird. "Hey did you know I'm descended from pirates and bounty hunters? We're a bloody group. I'm also related to some of the most important omega rights lawyers in the country. Oh and see that pretty box on the mantle there? That was made by my dad, so how about you just chill the fuck out and we enjoy the rest of this weird little bird thing. I want pie."

He then leaned over and pushed up the sleeves of Paul's sweater, and rolled his cuffs, exposing some of the ink. He kissed the inside of his alpha's wrist.

The aunt stormed away in a huff. Paul couldn't help himself and scented his omega's neck, pleased that the real James finally made an appearance.

Paul's mother and father raised their glass, "Welcome to the family son. We're glad to have you."

James grinned. Maybe these people weren't so bad after all. But damned if he was going to eat a little bird like this ever again.


	4. Calling Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby hits Dean right in the feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place on the same Christmas as Chapter 10 of Visits on the Road to home (don't need to read it, just adds context).

Everybody was stuffed from Christmas dinner, Benny had outdone himself. Mara had passed out and Adam was happily playing with all the toys Santa and his Grandpa and his Uncle had brought him. The adults all moved to the living room and indulged in an after dinner drink. Benny offered a small whiskey to Dean who looked at the clock and knew he was safe to have a drink before Mara would need feeding again.

Bobby was nervous, there was still one more gift to give and he wasn't sure how it would be taken. He had been cleaning the library and found the piece. He knew Dean should have it, but wasn't sure if he would want it. But his kid was mellow right now, satisfied with the day.

He walked to the guestroom and came back with a small, thin box. Everyone was curious and Bobby just kind of thrust it at Dean, "Here ya idjit. Thought you might want to have this."

Dean looked at his alpha, who shook his head indicating that he had no idea what was going on. Dean watched as Bobby shuffled nervously, couldn't make eye contact. He slowly peeled back the wrapping and looked at the nicely framed sketch.

"It's birds," was Dean's first reaction. "I mean they are nice birds, all four of them, but why would you give me this?" He pulled the pencil sketch out of the box. This paper was a little discoloured, and clearly had been folded at some point. The sketch of the four birds, two adult, two small, was nice enough, done with talent, but inexperience. Dean honestly couldn't see why Bobby was this nervous. He tilted it a bit and saw something in the bottom corner, written just under the branch. "Oh." Dean put the box down and walked out of the room, Benny tensing at the smell of distress coming off his omega.

"What the hell Bobby?" Benny asked grabbing the gift.

"Crap." Bobby went to follow Dean. Benny let him. He saw what had caused Dean to bolt. The name at the bottom of the drawing was Mary Winchester.

******

Dean sat on his bed. He couldn't understand why this affected him so much. Hormones, Christmas, or just because Mom was always a sore spot.

There was a light knock on the door and then Bobby walked in and sat beside Dean.

He sighed, "Damn son, didn't think you'd react like that."

Dean shrugged. "I just didn't expect. There is so little of her stuff, things that were hers. How did you even have something like that?" Dean's eyes were swimming.

"When she was pregnant with Sam, your dad went on a lot of jobs. A lot, a lot and was going to be gone for most of the time."

Dean snorted, "Of course he was." Dean had mostly made peace with John's memory, but bitterness was still an occasion friend.

Bobby hit Dean up the head. "Hey, you know I ain't his biggest fan, but he did that so that he could be home for awhile after Sam was born. Him doing that was the reason he was there the night of the fire and able to give you Sam and get you out." Bobby continued, "your mom to kill some time, took an art class. She had a bit of fun, got a night out away from your hyper ass." Dean laughed a little. "She didn't think she was any good, but there was a raw sort of talent. She did this piece to represent the family, all of you. Decided though, to send it to me, as a thank you for the baby crap I sent for Sam. Thought that maybe with your family being four right now, you might want it."

Bobby took a chance and hugged Dean, "She'd be real proud of you son." He left Dean alone.

******

It was just a little too raw for Dean to see it out everyday, but come December 1st it was always placed with care on the mantle.


	5. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny is a sap about his kids

Over the years, at Christmas, Benny gave each of his kids a gift. It wasn't tied to a specific age, just when he thought it was right. It was a piece of jewelry personally designed by Krissy (with lots of Benny input) to suit each of the kids, but it always had to integrate five rings, to symbolize each of the five kids.

Quinn knew that Emma had received her piece first, during her second Christmas with the family. It was a set of five thin interlocking rings - she never took it off.

Adam was in art school when he was given a leather cuff with five metal rivets in it. It only came off if Adam was going near water.

Mara had her piece when she was sixteen, a necklace where the rings cascaded like a waterfall. She didn't wear it a lot, but always wore it on important days - judgements at court, holidays, the day she got married.

James had just moved out when he got his gift. It was an earring, the five small hoops for his multiple piercings connected by a thin but strong chain. Like Emma he never took the piece off.

What Quinn couldn't understand was why she was 20 and yet to be given anything.

It was Christmas eve and she was the last one awake and staring at the tree. She knew that she was closer to Dad than Papa, but that shouldn't change anything right? It was just like how James was with Papa, you could never doubt how much they loved their parents, could you?

She smelled the aging alpha's scent, that scent of sea, lessened for her beta nose, but always present.

"Hey Q, what are you still doing up? Don't want to scare Santa away." Quinn rolled her eyes, Papa was such a dork for the holidays.

They sat in silence for awhile. Finally, not looking at her papa, Quinn asked, "Why haven't you ever given me a piece of jewelry like the rest of the kids?" She hated the quiver in her voice.

Benny sighed and pulled his youngest daughter in for a hug. Quinn wasn't a cuddler, but maybe she snuggled in a little bit.

"Because you don't wear jewelry. Never have, not a stitch. That cameo your grandmere left you, because she thought it looked like you? You don't wear it, you had it framed so you could see it everyday, but would never think of wearing anything."

Her Papa was right, she hated wearing jewelry, it just hung there, or got in the way of whatever engine she was rebuilding, but still she didn't think that meant he would do nothing.

Benny continued, "if I had to sum up all of you, in a word or sentiment, Emma is home for all of you. Adam is your heart, James your hopes and dreams. Mara is your brains, your terrifying, terrifying brains. You, however, are the muscle of the group. Muscle doesn't wear jewelry, muscle drives the getaway car." Benny reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "I had Issac make this, instead of Krissy, seemed more appropriate."

Quinn opened the box and saw the key chain. It was a tab of chainmail, where five of the links were black instead of silver, forming a loop in the middle.

"I don't know you as well as your dad, but believe me I know you." Benny kissed her head and walked away.

Quinn stayed awhile and watched the metal reflect the Christmas lights.

The next year was the year they were all arrested. As the family sat in the cell, Benny muttered "what happened to driving the getaway car?"

She just shrugged, "This is more fun."

"Christ you are your dad." Benny just leaned his head back as Quinn and Dean broke out into cheerfully off key Christmas tunes.


	6. Geese A-Laying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little more serious. Mara centric (I'm sure you've figured out by now that each of the kids will have a chapter revolving a little more around them).

This would have been the second Christmas together for Mara and Marshall, if Marshall had been there. Mara showed up, solo, three days before Christmas. Her dads didn't say a word, just hugged her tight and pointed her to her room. Emma and Adam were both spending this Christmas with the in-laws, so it was just her and James, who would be checked out for most of the holiday due to being four chapters behind in his writing and Quinn and Simon.

Mara settled into her bed and into fluffy flannel pjs. Benny always bought the kids new pajamas for Christmas no matter how old they got, this year hers were all harry potter slytherin house. She barely left her room for the next two days, ignoring the smells and sounds of Christmas, ignoring the distress scent coming off her fathers. She just hunkered down and read crappy science fiction books.

Finally the night before Christmas eve she left her cave at 1am having not heard any other sounds in the house for awhile. She went to the kitchen and got a pie tin that still had a decent slice left in it and went to sit before the tree.

"Why is it that my kids can't ever work their problems out at a reasonable hour? You know, I'm getting too damn old to be dealing with this 1am crap. Give me pie." Dean huffed as he sat down. Mara could smell the leather and apple that was her omega father's signature, she breathed it it as deep as she could. She heard him sigh as he started to crowd her on the couch. She let him gather her into a hug. "I can't throw a punch quite as well anymore, but my trigger finger is fine. Say the word, and they'll never find the body."

Mara smiled, "Didn't Papa forbid any more Christmas arrests?"

"For you, I'll risk your Papa's wrath. It isn't that wrathy these days to be honest. Man's getting old."

"I'm telling him you said that."

"Don't. He'll cut me off of blow jobs and pie. Can't decide which is worse."

"Gross." Mara punched her dad's softened tummy. She was quiet for a bit, "We had a fight, we've been having a lot of fights about a thing. We decided to go to our own families for Christmas and...reassess in the New Year." Mara started to cry.

"Oh my girl, my darling, what's all this about?" Distress, worry, and a hint of anger were pouring off the aging omega.

"We went to the doctor. With us both being alphas, me getting pregnant would be very difficult and if I did the chances of miscarriage are high, and labour would carry a large amount of risk. It was recommended we don't have children." She sniffled into her dad's shoulder, "I want a baby, Daddy. Marshall said it wasn't worth the risk."

Dean just rocked his girl back and forth, humming Smoke on the Water. After a bit Mara quieted. Dean let go of her to go get them both a few drams of whiskey.

He wasn't sure where to begin. "Mara,"

"I know Dad, I know you agree with the doctor and with Marshall, but I can do it, I can handle it." Mara jutted her chin out.

Dean knew what to say, "I had a miscarriage before I had you."

Mara gasped and Dean continued, "Your grandfather had had me on severe suppressants and they messed up my system but good. It took a new drug regimen and a year to get my system back to normal and then when your Papa and I tried to get pregnant - we did. For five weeks. And then just gone." Dean swallowed his whiskey, decades and he still felt the loss. "It was one of the hardest times for us, I just shut your Papa out, I felt broken, like a failure. He had to get Sam to come, just to get me out of bed. My darling girl, I don't want you to ever feel that."

"12% of female alphas are fine." Mara said with not a lot of steam behind it. She hated seeing her dad look that sad.

"Don't give me odds like that for my girl, you know I won't let you play them." Dean cupped his daughter's face.

"Adam isn't ours. Emma isn't ours. Not by blood, but remember..."

"Family don't end with blood." Mara said quietly. Dean kissed her head and left her to think. He also had a phone call or two to make.

*****

Christmas day, Mara was still quiet, but out of her room. James was also quiet but would randomly yell out things like "The sword, it has to be the sword!" and "Shit, that sex scene was physically impossible!" Everyone was ignoring him. Quinn and Simon were being adorably couple-y as usual. They passed around gifts and ate too much food.

Mara was attempting to deal with all the wrapping paper when the bell rang. It was early for Charlie, but not too early. She opened the door shouting, "Merry Christmas!" She paused seeing Marshall there in the dopey hat that had been her first and last attempt at knitting.

"You know you don't have to actually wear that." was all she could say.

He shrugged, and it caused the pom-pom on top to bounce lopsidedly, "I don't mind it."

"Didn't Marshall finally get his ass in gear and get here?" Dean yelled from the living room.

Marshall gulped and walked in. He was still a little terrified of Dean and Benny. He wished everyone happy holidays and looked at his wife, his beautiful alpha Mara longingly.

Dean opened his mouth, and Benny clamped a hand over it. "Go to the basement. Have some privacy."

The two walked downstairs. "No fair." Dean pouted. All of them slowly crept over, trying to catch what was being said, but couldn't hear anything.

******

Two hours later Mara and Marshall came upstairs looking a little mussed up. "You better have febreezed the hell out of the couch." Dean said looking at the two.

Marshall flushed and refused to make eye contact.

"Relax Dad we did it against the wall." Mara said cheerfully. Marshall died a little inside.

Everyone sat down to more food and holiday cheer.

When Mara and Marshall headed out two days later, Dean hugged his girl and asked, "Okay?"

"Yeah Daddy okay."

 

The next year the whole family welcomed adopted baby girl Leia into the fold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't quite figure out a story revolving around geese, and ended up focusing on the a-laying. At first it was going to be about super pregnant with twins Dean, but this came into my head and wouldn't let go.


	7. Swans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short one.

Dean, Benny, and Adam sat at the table all looking the same, fingers fumbling, struggling under Katherine's eye. It was their second Christmas as a family and this year they had gone south to the Lafittes.

"Hmmm, they are coming along, good, good." She left the room to get another cup of tea.

"Your mom has lost her mind." Dean complained to his mate.

Benny just kept working, "So walk away."

"I'll do it."

"Fine, go then." Benny's tongue was caught between his teeth, looking exactly like Adam did when he was stuck on a math problem.

"Fine, watch me leave." Dean's butt stayed firmly in his chair.

A few minutes later, "Thought you were going cher?"

"Shut up, pass me another napkin." Dean looked at the instructions beside him. He began to fold. "Has she always done this?"

"No, Elizabeth said she took a class on table presentation." Benny moved his fingers wrong and the whole thing collapsed, "Merde."

"Swearing in french still counts as swearing Papa." Adam said.

"Thank you Adam."

"Yes thank you Adam. You are quite correct that your Papa's manners are appalling." Katherine walked in, smiling. "Perhaps no Christmas pudding for him, hmmm?"

"I'll be good Mama." Benny was sheepish.

Dean grinned, he loved seeing his big tough alpha crumpling under his mother's gaze. Dean did some crumbling of his own when those laser eyes were pointed at him, "I thought with your work and your nimble fingers, you'd be further along Dean."

"Sorry, ma'am, I'll work faster."  Dean put his head down. Felt Benny kick him under the table.

Katherine held out her hand, "Adam, I think we could use some cocoa and Christmas cookies. Leave your fathers to the work."

"Thanks Grandmere." Adam abandoned his dads without a second thought.

"Those napkins better be beautiful swans for dinner tonight boys." Katherine left the room.

Benny got back to work, but Dean was done, "Right." He grabbed his tablet and did a quick google search. Benny was reluctant to disobey his mama but when he saw what his omega found, he agreed to the change. They kept Katherine out of the dining room, wanting it to be a surprise they said.

When Elizabeth opened the doors for the family for Christmas eve supper, instead of an elegant swan napkin at every place, each napkin looked like a different Kaiju fighting the napkin beside it.

Dean giggled like a loon at Katherine's face.

"Well played." was all she said as she kissed his cheek, "Well played."


	8. Maids A Milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet time for Benny and Dean. Late at night. Alone. Nudge nudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a little bit of sex. Also Lactation. It isn't lactation kink, just that it is in there and there is sex also involved. Just so you know, in case you want to give it a pass.
> 
> In context this is during the Christmas season in the sequel Home is at the End of this Road. Dean has been pretty badly beat up protecting Emma and is on painkillers and antibiotics that have forced him to abruptly stop breastfeeding the twins.

It was 2am. Dean startled awake and winced. Jerking awake still hurt like hell. The bruises were fading, the stitches had all been taken out. He was just left with cracked ribs, and the broken arm. He thought about getting up for more painkillers, but it wasn't too bad, and he hated how they made him feel like he was doing everything through a layer of batting. He hated being out of control. The bigger problem in his mind was how his chest felt. When Mara had weaned it had been a slow, steady process. Now though, thanks to all the meds, he had just stopped feeding the kids. He was still producing a lot of milk and was having to strategically pump in order to slow the production. Each day he was trying to lengthen the time between pumps and he was hitting about 7 hours before he felt full. Which was about now. But he wasn't in a lot of pain yet, just tender and he wanted to last a bit longer. He wiggled in bed, trying to get comfortable. He wasn't succeeding. 

Benny drifted towards wakefulness. Without thinking, still too asleep, he tossed his arm across his omega to draw him in closer. He arm though dropped across Dean's chest, causing the omega to whimper at the weight.

"Shit." Benny said, waking all the way very quickly. "I'm sorry cher."

"It's okay babe." Dean winced though.

"Do you want me to get the pump?" Benny was already sitting up, grabbing sweatpants.

Dean shook his head, "No I'm trying to wait a little longer." Dean pushed lightly at himself, "Heavy but not super painful."

Benny sighed. His mate's ability to accurately assess pain levels wasn't the best. "Dean, if you hurt, we can fix it."

"It will just draw this out, want to be done with it."

"How about another option?" Benny asked.

Dean just shrugged, and Benny went to the bathroom. He came back with a small wash basin with hot water and a couple hand towels. He put it all on the end table.

"Sit up, cher."

Dean drew himself up and Benny crawled up and in behind him. He angled them down a bit, so that Dean was leaning against Benny's chest. Dean automatically snuggled in, turning his head into the alpha's neck, sniffing contentedly. Benny soaked the towels and squeezed out the extra liquid. He lay them over Dean's chest and Dean sighed as the warmth seeped into his body. Benny left them there for a moment, hands loosely hugging over Dean's still painful ribs. He then moved the towels, soaking and squeezing, putting them back. Benny then added a light massage over the towels.

"The milk will drop." Dean tried to protest.

"Just a little, not full pumping to empty. Just to release a little of the pressure so you can go back to sleep." Benny kept up the motion, the towels soaking up the slowly seeping out liquid. He did this for a couple minutes until Dean lifted his unbroken arm and held Benny's wrist.

"That should be good babe." Benny obligingly moved the slightly sodden towels away. A few drops of milk lingered on Dean's nipples and Benny couldn't help himself, he swiped up the liquid and tasted the sweetness of his mate's milk.

Dean couldn't help but moan at the touch of his alpha's finger to his hypersensitive nipples.

"Hurts?" Benny asked quietly.

"Only the good way." was Dean's reply.

"You up for more good feelings?"

Dean buried his face in his alpha's neck, "Maybe, but I'm too banged up to really do anything."

"Your only job is to keep as still as possible cher. I'll take care of you." Benny drifted his hand down. Dean wasn't hard yet, but it didn't take much to get him interested, especially when Benny scooted down a bit and ran his teeth over his claiming mark.

A few minutes later Dean was moaning, hard, slick starting to pool below him. Dean couldn't help but thrust his hips a bit, and winced as it caused some pain to throb through him.

"Shhhh, still yourself." Benny put his other hand low across Dean's belly to hold him in place. His other hand kept working over Dean. It paused to dip down to gather some slick to help him slowly jerk off his mate. Dean tried to move his legs but Benny managed to bring his feet slightly over Dean's ankles to further keep him still.

All Dean could do was moan and take his alpha's ministrations. There was nothing Benny loved more than watching Dean break apart on top of him. Dean came with a soft gasp and a pleased sigh. Benny worked him through the aftershocks, until Dean quietly said, "enough."

They stayed cuddled for a few minutes, until he could feel Dean starting to go limp with sleep. Benny started to shift to lay Dean done, to get out from behind, from underneath.

There was a protest, "Stay. Alpha comfy." was slurred out.

Benny just sighed, his neck and back were going to kill him in the morning. But it was a small price to pay as Dean looked the best he had since before the attack. "Okay, but you get to deal with keeping the kids calm tomorrow when my mama arrives for Christmas."

"Uh-huh." Dean started to snore.

"Je t'aime." Benny said quietly.

"I know." was mumbled back.


	9. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny helps Emma.

Emma couldn't get the steps right. She was frustrated and ready to start crying in anger. She had all of her lines memorized, but just couldn't get the motions of the dance right. She had been so excited to be picked for the role of Scrooge's fiancee Belle, and knew that Dean and Benny had bought tickets for all three nights of the high school production. She tried again, tripping as she did a turn, she swore and then quickly looked around the basement, but the rest of the family was out doing Christmas shopping, working, or just poking about. She kept going for another half an hour, making little progress.

Emma once again turned the wrong way. She spun as she heard a throat cleared behind her. There stood Benny, leaning against the basement door.

Emma's shoulders slumped, "I should just quit, I'll never get this down in the next five days."

Benny just smiled at the theatrics, "Or you could just ask for help."

"Everyone else in the play is busy. I tried, but..." she shrugged, and pouted.

Benny walked forward and bowed deeply, precisely. He held out his hand, "it goes better if you have a partner to balance against. The Quadrille isn't so hard."

Emma's draw dropped, "How did you know that was what I was doing."

Benny stepped beside her, and held her hand, moving in the opening steps.

"Have you not met your grandmere?" Benny moved smoothly, nimbly, falling into steps he hadn't done for years. "She used to go to these ball dances that occasionally engaged in old dances, she had me learn."

They both stepped and pivoted, Emma keeping her feet for once as Benny subtly guided her. She couldn't help but giggle a bit, at the rough and tough alpha dancing like something out of an Austen, or this case, Dickens novel.

"Sweet Pea, it's not so tough." They practiced for an hour, until Emma felt confident. Benny agreed to help her again tomorrow. "You might not want to mention this to your dad though, he would tease something fierce."

Emma promised to keep Benny's secret.

Emma quickly got the steps down, and when time for the production came, she was the most flawless of all the students. When she got home the last night, instead of roses, her room was full of poinsettias.

She was too revved up to sleep and was sitting, drinking hot chocolate in front of the tree, and Benny joined her. He threw an arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "You were beautiful you know. Totally blew everyone else out of the water. We're so proud of you."

Emma grinned, "Thanks Papa, couldn't have done it without your help."

They watched the twinkling lights. Benny put both their cups down and helped Emma up, "Care to waltz my dear."

This was an easy one, all she had to do was follow Benny's lead. She stepped into his arms and they worked their way around the couch, enjoying the moment.

All of a sudden The Pogues Fairytale in New York came blaring through the speakers. "Dance Party!" Dean yelled and shimmied and bopped his way over to his alpha and his eldest kid. He grabbed Emma and swung her about. Adam and Mara showed up, sleep bleary but always up for a party. The twins, still so young, could sleep through anything. Soon all of them were bouncing around the living room.

Dean grabbed Benny and kissed him deeply, "You're a dead man for not telling me you can dance like that. You think I don't have a Mr.Darcy kink? I'm so getting you breeches."

Benny grinned, looking forward to it.


	10. Leaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things our boys do for Charlie.

Benny stood on the small dock in dismay. He looked around and the other 20 or so guys standing there, and the crowds behind him. This was stupid and he still didn't know how he had been roped into this. He frowned. The frown deepened when he saw the look of glee on Dean's face.

He looked around to make sure that no one could hear them, "You sure that the doctor said this was okay?"

Dean kissed his overly protective alpha. "Yeah, Pam said multiple times it was fine. See? She's even over there if you want to double check." Dean touched his still fairly flat tummy. "We're past the danger point, this pregnancy is going strong. We'll be fine." He grinned, "And stop trying to find excuses. We're doing this. We promised Charlie."

Benny grumbled, "No. No, you promised Charlie. I'm just here, because you have really convincing puppy eyes, and caught me at a weak moment."

"Yeah, you're always so agreeable after blow jobs."

Charlie came bouncing up to the guys, "I can't believe how much money we raised! We are going to make such a great Christmas for the kids in the hospital."

And that is also why Benny had agreed to this. Still he looked at the lake and wished that Charlie could have come up with a better idea.

"Don't worry, there are tons of blankets and hot chocolate over there. Don't be a baby." Charlie chided Benny.

"Yeah, don't be a baby." Dean repeated, way too cheerful about this whole situation. Benny growled and Dean just giggled.

Charlie got a megaphone, "Everyone ready!" The crowd cheered. Charlie turned to the men, "STRIP!"

All the men who had been dared, bribed, and threatened into participating stripped down to swimsuits. They looked at the small lake where volunteers had broken up the ice that morning.

"This was a stupid fucking idea." Benny said as he grabbed Dean's hand.

"Yeah, it totally was." Dean said happily. They both jumped in as Charlie yelled, "Go!"

Midwesterners never get tired of seeing men jump into frozen lakes. Everyone hollered and hooted in laughter and joy. Dean crested up through the water laughing, shivering.

Benny pulled his omega to shore with him. Gilda quickly wrapped them in blankets and Pam came over to check on Dean, who was just fine.

"Next year, we're just doing a bake sale." Benny grumpled, shaking the water off like a wet dog.

Dean was bouncing from the rush of adrenaline. "Oh, come here, I'll warm you up." Dean snuggled the cranky alpha into his blanket.

Benny huddled in, no matter how many years in the north, he was still a southerner and hated feeling this cold.

"Silly old bear." Dean said quietly.

Benny just burrowed in deeper. "Bake sale. Promise me bake sale."

Dean just kissed him.

 


	11. Piping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I take a very liberal interpretation of the phrase pipers piping.

To say that the kitchen had exploded was an understatement. It was just chaos, pure, unadulterated chaos. Flour was everywhere, butter, crumbs, eggs shells, everywhere. Christmas music was blaring. Adam and Mara were both covered in icing, and Benny wondered if the green and red stains would ever come out of the counter. He didn't really care. Making Christmas cookies as a family was a highlight for everyone. There were traditional shortbread, gingerbread men, and as a treat he had bought star wars cutouts for the sugar cookies. Dean had clapped when he had seen them.  He would have also jumped up and down but was too hugely pregnant with the twins to jump around.

Mara's toddler hands held a ziploc full of red icing that she just squeezed onto her booster seat, drowning the stormtrooper. Adam was putting all his artistic skills to use, his cookies basically a masterpiece. Benny was actually thinking about wrapping up a few and selling them at the diner they were so pretty.

Dean's were, well he was enthusiastic with the sprinkles.

Eventually all three dozen were done and covered the kitchen and into the dining room.

"Adam can you clean up your sister, while your dad and I work on the kitchen?" Benny asked.

"Sure Papa. Come on squirt." Adam picked Mara up and winced as she grabbed his hair, spreading icing in it happily.

"Maybe I'll take a shower after I finish her up."

Dean snorted, "good idea kid."

Dean started out helping, but soon had to sit. He was ready to be done, but there were about 5 weeks to go. He was hopeful that the twins show up early thing was legit.

Benny dropped a cup of herbal tea in front of Dean and continued cleaning up the mess. Eventually the kitchen was mostly clean and they tucked in an exhausted little girl.

Adam headed to his room to play on his computer. Benny knocked on his door, "You planning to stick in here for the rest of the night?"

Benny couldn't quite make eye contact. Adam rolled his eyes, "Well I am now. Don't be too gross. Or too loud. Or leave too many marks."

Benny flushed red, never as good as responding to sass as Dean was. "Thanks, Adam. We'll be good."

"See that you are, or your grounded." Adam giggled and grabbed headphones.

Benny closed the door and grabbed Dean's hand to stop him from going to the bedroom. "Go sit in front of the tree cher."

Dean obligingly turned around and collapsed into the sofa.

Benny came back with a tray that had decaf coffee, a couple of the cookies and something covered with a napkin.

They snuggled content in front of the tree.

Finally Benny cleared his throat, "I was wondering...that is could I...I just thought...it's really silly but..."

Dean bumped his head against his mate's, "Benny, just say what you want, when have I ever said no to you?"

Benny didn't say anything, just moved the napkin. Underneath had been a couple piping bags with green, red, and white icing. He looked Dean in the eye and then looked at his huge round tummy, "it'd be like they were involved too." Benny rubbed his neck, where the word Dean was inked. "It's silly." He got up to take the tray away.

Dean couldn't never express how much he loved Benny. He grabbed his mate's hand to still him. When Benny was looking, Dean took off his snowman sweater. "Go wild babe."

Benny went to his knees and slowly began to pipe decorations all over Dean's tummy, talking to the twins the whole time, telling them about what they would soon get to experience, what Christmas was all about. It tickled and was cool, but Dean stayed as still as possible for Benny. Eventually it was done and Benny looked absurdly happy with the finished project. Dean looked at his stomach and thought it looked pretty neat.

"Go ahead and take a picture, but no one else sees it ever. Charlie would blackmail me forever if she ever saw it." Benny took the shot quickly.

"We can go shower it off."

"Or you could lick it off." Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He was too big and uncomfortable at this point for sex sex, but there were ways to still have fun.

Benny took a swipe right over Dean's belly button. Dean started to giggle at the sensation.

Adam stuck his head out of his room, eyes thoroughly shut, "That's not the quiet I was promised!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, we're not having sex - it's weirder than that!" Dean yelled back.

"Oh God, none of my friends have to put up with this." Adam muttered as he closed himself back in his room.

"Shower?" Benny asked, pulling Dean to standing.

"Shower." Dean agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is it, and it will be about the infamous Christmas where all the Lafittes and Winchesters get arrested.


	12. Make Some Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We end our Christmas tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this final chapter has no real connection to drummers drumming, I just knew what the final story had to be (i.e. the Christmas they were all arrested). This is a little sad, but I think a good sad. And very in keeping with our family. Merry Christmas everyone.

Middle of the night phone calls from one of your deputies was never a good thing.

"What's happened?" Jody said, getting out of bed, bones protesting. She was seriously contemplating retiring this year. But she had been saying that for the last five years.

"Ummmm, well Ma'am...."

Jody sighed, "Donna, call me Jody, and just spit it out." The new deputy wasn't young, a transfer from across the state, but still wasn't sure how to handle the mix of casual and scary that was Sheriff Mills.

"Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester were caught breaking into the Roadhouse, they've been brought in."

Jody groaned. Of course it was them. She knew they were going to be having a difficult Christmas, but B&E was a little much.

"I'll be down in 30. Process them and throw them in a cell."

Jody was about to hang up when Donna cleared her throat, "Ummm, Mr. Lafitte, Mr. Lafitte, Ms. Lafitte were caught leaving the town square in suspicious manner and also brought in."

"Goddammit." Jody was getting too pissed to care about being properly dressed and threw sweats on. "Which Ms. Lafitte?"

"Quinn."

Jody should have know, "Throw them in with the others." She had thought that Benny would keep the rest of them level headed about everything, but apparently that was too much to hope for. Jody grabbed her keys and slammed the front door.

"Oh." Donna huffed.

"Crap."

"Yup Mrs Lafitte-Porter, and Ms. Mara Lafitte were just brought in."

"Put them all together in a cell let them stew."

Jody headed in, wondering how to deal with this.

*******

Jody just stood in front of the cell and stared at the Winchesters and Lafittes. They should have been showing some remorse, but Benny's head was leaning against the wall, eyes closed but a hint of smile on his face. Dean and Quinn were singing, James seemed to be taking notes, Adam analyzing the trash written and drawn on the walls, and Mara was braiding Emma's hair.

Donna handed all the reports to Jody. Jody skimmed them and looked at the family.

"Between all seven of you, there are 12 charges ranging from breaking and entering, to defacing public property, to public indecency?" That one had Jody confused.

"I flashed your deputy to distract him so Papa and James could finish their job." Quinn explained cheerfully.

Jody thought about banging her head against the wall. Then she thought about banging Dean's head against the wall - she knew it was all his fault.

"What were you all thinking?" Jody began to pace. None of them looked the least bit repentant. "What were you actually doing?"

"You'll see at about 8am." was Dean's reply.

"Going to give me more than that?" Jody scowled.

"Nope, but it will be awesome."

Jody was pissed at them causing this much trouble, "This isn't the way to grieve."

As one all of the families spines stiffened and each glared at the sheriff. No matter that the youngest of their kids was 21, Dean and Benny moved and stood in front of all their kids, "You don't get to tell us how to handle our family."

"When you break the law, I sure as hell do. Is this how you honour him? This is how you work through your sadness? There are better ways. Why can't you just get drunk? Bobby would have loved that."

"You don't tell us how to mourn our grandpa." Adam muttered from behind his dads.

Jody softened, "I know it's rough for all of you, but this wasn't the smartest thing you could have done." She wiped a hand across her face, "We're all going to miss him, he was a favourite of a lot of people here. Hell with how much he visited you, he was practically townsfolk. I know it's only been a couple weeks, and it wasn't expected, but dying in his sleep, at his age? That's pretty much a win."

"Jody, I say this with love, fuck off." Dean glared.

"Fine." Jody slipped the files into a draw and locked it. "Ooops, this late at night, it seems like there was a mix up with your paperwork, we'll get you out in the morning."

Jody stormed off. Donna shrugged, "It's quiet and it's all of you, and I get that you are messed up, so if anyone really needs a bathroom break let me know." She paused and then handed a bunch of suckers through the bars.

Left alone, the family seemed to sink into each other. Benny had his arm around his omega, "Maybe cher, this wasn't the best idea."

"It's going to be awesome." Dean said with conviction. All the kids nodded.

Mara spoke up, "Besides, not like anyone at the Roadhouse will press charges, nor will Charlie. Nothing's a felony, we'll get some community service, have to clean up all the little projects we did tonight, maybe some fines. It's all good."

"See, future best lawyer ever says we're okay."

"This is going to make a great short story." James said.

Emma said, "My kids are little enough to not need explanations about jailbird mommy."

Adam was easygoing, "June will probably try to kill me, but she does that at least twice a week."

Benny looked at Quinn, "You're supposed to drive the getaway car."

Quinn smiled, "This is more fun. Now where were we?"

She and Dean broke back into the 12 days of Christmas.

God this was a bad idea, Benny thought, but I can never say no to any of them.

******

8am struck and so did the music in the square. Drum beats broke out from all the speakers and all the lights on the five decorated pines had been moved so that they blinked BOBBY. When Charlie opened the door to her business, instead of a bell, it said, "Yeah, yeah Merry Christmas ya idjit." In the Roadhouse, Adam had encased Bobby's favourite stool at the counter in resin and it held a sign that said, Bobby's spot, not suitable for other customers. There cardboard cutouts of Bobby left in various places around town, wrapped in garland, wearing a Santa hat.

Jody couldn't help but be amused.

Mara had been right, no one was really willing to press charges. Jody walked to the cell, where it was basically just a puppy pile. She took a quick photo. June and Henry were along, Henry having left his and Emma's two kids with Charlie. They were their to bail the family out.

"Why?" Jody asked.

"He needed to be remembered." was what Dean finally said. "We couldn't really face Christmas without him, so we made sure we didn't have to."

Jody opened the cell, shaking her head, "Idjits."

A couple of them sniffled.

"You know the routine, court dates will be set up, don't get into any more trouble. Blah, blah, blah."

They all shuffled out of the cell.

"Wait." Dean suddenly said. "Jody, a favour." he whispered to her. She at first refused, but Dean cajoled, begged, and bribed the stoic officer of the law.

"Fine," Jody threw her hands in the air, "Like I don't bend enough rules for all of you people as it is." She gestured and Dean steered his family to follow. Jody opened the door that led to the line up wall. She grabbed the camera as all of them tried to do their best Usual Suspects pose.

"Say Merry Christmas." Jody called out.

The whole of the family yelled, "BOBBY!"

Everyone went back to the house. Benny asked that the family never really talk about the specifics of this Christmas ever again. There were too many questions about their sanity as it was.

Next Christmas each of the kids received their mugshot and the group family photo as a gift. They were very well framed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. This is likely to be the last story in the 20,000 Roads verse.


End file.
